1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cable carriers for cables connecting to an integrated head package of a nuclear reactor, and, in particular, to cable carriers which permit all of the power and control cables to be removed from the integrated head package at one time and that stores them in a protected environment leaving an operating floor in the containment completely unobstructed for maintenance and refueling operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to refueling a nuclear powered reactor, it is necessary to remove and store the integrated head package (IHP). The IHP consists of a reactor vessel head, the control rod drive mechanisms (CRDM's), the control rod position indicators (RPI's), the cooling fans and other associated hardware. An IHP for a nuclear reactor is described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,814, to Altman, included herein by reference. In preparation for removal of the IHP, all of the power and control cables that run to the CRDM's or RPI's from control cabinets located in the containment building, along with other electrical instrumentation cables must be disconnected between connector plates that are mounted on the IHP.
Once they are disconnected from the IHP, these cables must be safely stored during refueling. In present plants, the cables are stored individually in various locations or are removed and stored in special articulating cable trays. The cable trays and cables take up valuable room on the operating deck and are subject to damage from operating personnel during refueling operations.
Therefore, there is a need for a cabling arrangement for nuclear reactors wherein the cables can be removed from the operating floor during the refueling operation. There is also a need for a cabling arrangement for an IHP that protects the cables from accidental damage during normal operation of the reactor and during refueling.